


Catching Up

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christa-verse smut shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sam get's something he thought he could never have, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, anal sex(male), drinking in the bunker's library, gabrielxoc established relationship, made this cause there's not enough gabriel threesomes out there, tender bit of grace use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Gabriel and Christa(OC) have been in a relationship for a while. Sam has loved both of them for years and never had the courage to tell either of them before they ended up together. He never would have imagined he could have them both.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, wasnt sure if i would ever post it here, but it got some good notes on tumblr, so maybe its not half-bad? anyways, hope u dont hate it. it was fun to write at least.

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror, spreading shaving cream over the substantial amount of stubble that had grown in the time since they'd left the bunker for what ended up being back-to-back cases. He grabbed the razor sitting on the sink and carefully began shaving, his hand moving gracefully over his face. He was about halfway through, when Gabriel popped up behind him suddenly, causing Sam to nick his chin as he jumped slightly in surprise.

“Shit! Dammit, Gabriel, what have I told you about just appearing behind people? Especially in the freaking bathroom!”

“Sorry, bucko! Anyways, I knew you were already done with your shower, and the chance of you not having a towel was minimal. Looks like you cut yourself pretty good there though, Samsquatch.” Gabriel looked at him in the mirror, a small smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, that tends to happen when someone gets startled while they're shaving”, Sam exclaimed, glaring back at him. “Now, I assume there was a reason you came here other than to see me bleed.”

“Yeah, as matter of fact, I just came to let you know that when you're done getting yourself all cleaned up, Christa and I wanted to talk to you about something. We'll be waiting for you in the library.” Gabriel didn't wait for Sam to respond before snapping himself away as quickly as he had appeared.

Sam sighed and shook his head, wondering what they could possibly want to talk about. He looked back in the mirror, and continued shaving the other side of his face, careful to avoid the scratch just under the cleft in his chin.

After shaving, he left the bathroom and went to his room to get dressed. He slipped on a fresh flannel and a pair of jeans as he contemplated what Christa and Gabe could want to talk to him about. Dean and Cas had gone out for the night and he had declined tagging along, planning on just spending the night looking for their next case and catching up on his Netflix queue. When Christa and Gabriel had also said they weren't going, he figured Gabe was just going to whisk the two of them off somewhere to have some of their own personal brand of fun.

The thought had brought on a bit of a sour feeling in his stomach. He kicked himself nearly once a day that he had never told either of them how he felt when they were both single. Now that they were together, he knew he would always be the ultimate third wheel. He had harbored feelings for Gabriel for years but was always too unsure of himself to say anything. Then when Christa had stumbled into their lives, he soon fell for her.

Fate must still have been pissed with him, because just as he had been able to sort through his conflicting feelings, Gabe had swept Christa off her feet. And why shouldn't he? Who wouldn't gladly accept the affections of such a creature? His peircing, golden eyes that often glinted with a hint of restrained power. His warm brown hair that shined like honeyed-caramel in the right lighting. How could Sam ever expect anyone to have the strength of will to resist when someone so beautiful wanted them?

And why wouldn't Gabriel be just as enamored with Christa as he was? Besides the fact that she was a terrific hunter and smart as hell, she exuded a beauty Sam rarely saw. And it was a natural beauty. The hunting life left little time for make-up and superficial beauty treatments, but she didn't need them. Even after a fight, sweat and dirt on her cheek, she shone with a light of all her own. Everything about her was intoxicating. No wonder they had been drawn to each other so quickly.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Sam finished dressing and headed to the library, his stomach twisting. When he came upon them, Gabriel was sitting in one of the chairs by the bookshelves, Christa curled up in his lap, legs hanging over the arm of the chair and one of her arms around Gabe's neck. Sam gulped at the sight of them, a lump forming in his throat. He cleared it, and they looked up at him, a smile forming on both of their faces.

“Heya, Sam”, Christa spoke up, voice as bright as her smile. “I heard Gabbie here gave you a bit of a scare. Sorry about that, I tried to stop him.”

“Oh, it’s fine Christa. Really. So, uh, what was it you guys wanted to talk to me about? Did you come across a case or something?”

“No. Nothing like that.” Christa disentangled herself from Gabriel's lap and looked at Sam full-on. “We just wanted to spend some time with you. We both see you as one of our best friends and we dont get to spend much time, just the three of us.”

The tone in her voice and the pout on her lips caused Sam to gulp again as he looked from her to Gabriel. Gabriel just nodded slightly and shrugged, as an indefinable glint flashed in his eyes.

“Gabe, you interrupted me, in the bathroom, to see if I wanted to hang out?” Sam quirked an eyebrow at the archangel. “And why didn't you just ask me while you were there?”

“It was Christa’s suggestion, I thought she should be the one to ask. C’mon, Sammich, join us for some fun. We promise you won't regret it.” Gabriel's patented smirk caught Sam unaware and he could feel heat rising from all points of his body.

“Sure. I didn't much have planned for tonight anyway, just research and t.v.. What did you guys have in mind?” He looked from one to the other, his gaze lingering on Gabriel's eyes and Christa’s lips in turn.

At that Gabriel snapped his fingers and a tray appeared in his other hand, a bottle of Jack and three glasses on it. “Well, drinks first, of course. We thought we could all use a chance to relax and unwind. Now, sit down kiddo.” He gestured to the other chair a couple feet from theirs.

Sam walked over and sat down, facing them. Christa maneuvered herself into a position where she could face Sam and Gabriel could pour out their drinks. After he handed them theirs, he poured his and set the tray and bottle on the small table situated between the two chairs.

Sam took a sip of the whiskey, the burn of it clearing his head a bit and he relaxed slightly into the leather. He looked them over and watched as Gabriel wound his arm around Christa, her free hand grasping his in return. Christa turned her head and placed a small kiss on Gabriel's cheek before taking a sip from her own glass. Seeing that bit of intimacy tore at Sam's heart and he began to feel uneasy. He finished off his glass in two more gulps and poured himself another before deciding to start the conversation.

“So, did you guys have anything specific to talk about?”  
\---------------

A hour or two, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's later found the the two hunters mildly tipsy and the archangel pleasantly relaxed if not the slightest bit buzzed. They had talked about the past few cases and laughed about the way Dean had almost the trail of their last monster because he couldn't stop bickering with Cas.

Christa nuzzled her nose into Gabriel's neck and whispered something into his ear before nipping it.

“Sure, sugarlips. Should I ask him, or do you want to?” Gabriel looked down at her, his hand caressing her face, his thumb tracing small circles on her cheek. She seemed to speak to him without words, before turning to Sam.

She stood up and looked at Sam, an almost sultry look in her eyes. “Sam, Gabe and I, we wanted to speak to you about something. Something we’ve both wanted for a while now. Before you answer, just hear us out, ok?” She looked back at Gabriel and he nodded, encouraging her to continue. “We were talking the other day, and we found out that, while we love each other very deeply, well, we both happen to love you too. We reflected on the time the three of us have spent together, and while I still have my doubts, Gabe seems to hold hope that you feel the same way about us. He thinks that's why you've been avoiding us more lately. So, do you have feelings for us, Sam?” Christa looked at him questioningly as Gabriel stood up and wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on top of hers.

Sam looked up at them and wondered if he was dreaming. Did he really hear that right? Did Christa just tell him that both she and Gabriel loved him? He stared at them dumbfounded.

“Well, say something, kiddo. You're making poor Christa here nervous. You can always say no, and we can just forget this ever happened. We don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Where we go from here is up to you, Sammy.”

Sam stood up and closed the distance between them. “Yes. To all of it. Yes, I do feel the same. Gabriel, I've loved you for years.” He looked at Gabriel, a tender smile lighting up his face. “And Christa, I fell for you the moment I saw you. I've hated myself for not have the courage to tell either of you. Then when you two got together, I thought I'd lost any chance I might have had.”

As soon as the words fell from his lips, Christa reached up and cupped Sam's face in her hands gently pulling him down towards her, giving him time to pull away. She hesitated an inch from his lips looking up at him through her eyelashes, letting him close the distance. Sam's hands made their way up to her shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers.

Christa let out a soft gasp, not expecting such tenderness, before deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue across his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Sam parted his lips, allowing Christa to explore his mouth further. After a minute, she pulled back to catch her breath. Sam looked at her, his breathing ragged, then turned his gaze to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked back at him, his pupils dilated with lust. “Still doing okay, Sammy? There's still time to change your mind.”

“No. I want this. I want you, both of you.” Sam leaned in closer to him, eager to find out what he'd been missing all these years. Instead of being gentle as he had been with Christa, his lips crashed into Gabriel's, his hand snaking up quickly to pull his head closer to him, taking care not to crush Christa between them.  
Gabriel parted his lips, letting Sam take the lead. Sam moaned slightly at the taste of him, notes of whiskey and candy mingling on his tongue in way that sent desire coursing through his veins. Christa angled herself between them, turning to Gabriel and nibbling his ear just the way he always liked, causing him to groan into Sam's mouth, the hand he had on her waist tightening its grip in response.

Christa soon turned her attention to Sam, reaching up kiss and nip at his neck, his jaw, his collarbone, taking time to explore every bit of skin she could reach. Sam gasped at the contact and his free hand reached out for purchase, landing lightly on the curve of Christa’s ass.

“Gabe,” Christa whispered breathlessly. “Bedroom. Now.”

Without breaking the kiss, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they could feel reality bend around them for a second as they appeared in Christa’s room. Sam pulled away, wanting more but not sure how to proceed.

“How are we gonna do this? I mean, what's the next step here?”

Christa straightened herself up and looked at Gabriel, lip between her teeth. Gabriel nodded in response to whatever message she had conveyed to him. She turned back to Sam, that sultry smile back on her face and took his hand, leading him over to the bed.

“Sit down, Sammy.” When he did, she knelt down and reached for the button of jeans, glad there wasn't a belt in the way. She dragged the zipper down and tugged at his pants as Sam lifted his hips slightly, so she could pull them down. Once his jeans were discarded, Christa ran her hands up his long, muscled legs, agonizingly slow in her exploration. Sam murmured wordlessly at the feeling. She continued her path up to his groin, squeezing his thighs and gently pushing at his chest; Sam understood and laid back. Christa’s mouth hovered over his hardening cock, still covered by his boxers. She placed a kiss on the tip before reaching up to the band of the boxers. She made quick work of removing them and turned her attention back to him, eyes widening with lust at his sizable erection. Christa gave it a tentative lick, causing a guttural moan to escape Sam’s lips.

“Fuck”, Sam groaned as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. He lifted his head up to look at her and the sight before him caused him to twitch and grow further. “Fuck. That feels so good.” He reveled in the bliss of Christa’s mouth working its magic on him for a minute before looking up at Gabriel, still standing two feet away from the bed, watching the display before him. “You’re not gonna stand there all night, are you? Want you, too.”

“Soon, Sammy. Just enjoying the show. She’s good at that, isn’t she? Look how well she takes you. Isn’t our girl beautiful?” Gabriel watched as Sam reached out and ran a hand through Christa’s hair, tightening and relaxing in rhythm with her head bobbing up and down on his cock, now fully hard. “Christa, honey, don’t let him get too close now. We’ve only just started.”

Christa gave Sam one last suck upwards and released him. She crawled up the bed, stopping by his head and he pulled her in for a fevered kiss. This time he kissed her with just as much fire as he had Gabriel earlier, knowing now that he didn’t necessarily need to be slow and gentle with either of them. He nipped at her bottom lip before moving on to kiss and nip at her jaw and neck, his hands coming up to tug at her shirt. As he worked at the buttons, Christa ran one hand through his hair, the other reaching down for the hem of his shirt. She broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Sam’s head, not having the patience for all those buttons. Now that his chest was bare, she laid herself out next to Sam and began exploring the newly exposed flesh. She spent a moment running her hands over his muscles and kissing him here and there, listening to the sounds she elicited from him, his pleasure making her moan in response.

She leaned back up to his ear and whispered, “Gabe looks a little lonely over there, don’t you think? Why don’t you go get him?” She looked at Sam with a sly smirk on her lips.

He pulled himself up from the bed and went up to Gabriel, the archangel raising a brow in question. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him flush against him before ducking his head down to kiss him, his other hand tugging at the angel’s hair. Gabriel growled in pleasure as his hands set to roaming up and down the toned planes of the hunter’s back. Sam could feel Gabriel’s erection, pressed against his thigh, through his jeans. “Too many clothes”, Sam muttered against his lips. Gabriel snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished in an instant.

Sam ran a hand down Gabriel’s side and reached between them to wrap his fingers around the angel’s cock. “Oh, fuck Sam”, he moaned loudly, bucking instinctively in to the taller man’s hand. Gabriel steered them back over to the bed and sat down, gesturing for Sam to stay standing in front of him. He kissed Christa for a minute before turning back to Sam, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him forward till his throbbing erection was within reach. “Dammit, Sammy, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Without waiting for a response, Gabriel took Sam in his grasp and wrapped his lips around him, swallowing him down till his nose brushed against the patch of curls around his base.

Sam let out an incoherent string of moans and cussing as Gabriel deep-throated him and reached down with his free hand to cup his balls, massaging them gently. Christa, in the meantime, had taken the opportunity take off her jeans and had moved up to the head of the bed to watch the two people she loved most in the world. One hand toyed with her breast, while the other made its way down to her panties, fingers disappearing beneath the fabric and gentle moans making their way past her lips. Seeing this made Sam groan again and after a few more minutes of Gabriel’s ministrations, he gently rested a hand on his cheek, nudging his head upwards. “Much as I love what you’re doing to me, Gabe, I think we’ve left Christa waiting long enough.”

After Gabriel released him, Sam got on the bed and crawled over to Christa, reaching behind her to unhook her bra, which soon joined the rest of the clothes scattered around the floor. He took a breast in one hand, latching his lips around the nipple of the other one. Christa arched into his touch, a shudder running through her from the sensation of his calloused fingers. Gabriel came around to her other side and began caressing up and down her body, stopping just below her navel, running his hand back and forth along her waist as he nuzzled into her neck and began kissing along her jaw up to her ear and back again. He always loved the sounds she made when he teased her, and his cock twitched against her thigh as he turned her head towards him and kissed her, swallowing down her moans of pleasure.

Still suckling on her nipple, Sam released her other breast and moved his hand down to the top of her panties, his long fingers slipping under the band and slowly sliding between her folds to her core. At the first touch, she keened into Gabriel’s mouth, her hands fisting the sheets at her sides, one leg sliding up to bend at the knee, giving Sam better access. “Fuck, Christa, you’re soaking. Can’t wait to taste you, sweetheart.” Sam pulled away from her breast, leaning over Christa to nibble at Gabriel’s earlobe, his fingers still working through her folds.

Gabriel moaned as he lifted his head and turned to capture the hunters’ lips, his hand coming up to caress his jaw. When Gabriel felt the scratch under Sam’s chin from when he had startled him in the bathroom, he broke the kiss and lifted Sam’s chin enough for him to lean in and place a gentle kiss to it. Sam could feel Gabriel’s Grace healing the cut and when he looked at the angel, he could just see the glow receding from his eyes. His heart clenched at the act and his breath caught in his throat at the love he saw reflected back at him. He looked down at Christa and saw the same emotion radiating from her eyes too.

He swooped in for another kiss before moving down her body, stopping every few inches to lick or nip at her skin. As he made his way down, Gabriel began sucking at her neck and shoulders, the hand that had been at her waist, moving up to her now abandoned breasts. He worked his way from her shoulder to her nipple, lapping at it the way he knew would make her squirm with pleasure. When Sam finally reached her hips, he wasted no time in removing her panties, all the build-up catching up to him, making him want to feel her come undone around him, to hear her scream his name.

He positioned himself between her legs, his fingers parting her folds to allow him to lick a long stripe up her center, giving her clit a gentle tug with his teeth. Christa arched at the sensation and clenched her thighs around his head in an attempt to gain more friction. Sam sucked at her clit again, every so often slipping his tongue into her entrance. Between Sam and Gabriel, Christa was on the edge within minutes. “Shit! Oh, fuck, Sam…Gabe...fuck, I’m close.”

At those words, Sam doubled his efforts and dipped a finger into her core, crooking it and hitting just the right spot as he moved it in and out as she began to squirm beneath him. She reached down and grasped at Sam’s hair as he inserted a second finger, uttering an endless string of moans and curses. Just as Sam resumed sucking at her clit, Gabriel reached his hand over to her neglected breast, his tongue still working over the one closest to him as he pinched the other. The added stimuli pushed her over the edge, coming hard around Sam’s fingers and crying out both their names.

Sam slowed his motions as Christa rode out her orgasm, looking up at her blissed-out face. Gabriel ran his hands along her body, gently bringing her down from her high. She laid there with her eyes closed as the last ripples of pleasure washed over her.

“Still with us, sweetheart”, Gabriel asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Mmm. Yeah, still here.” She responded as her eyelids fluttered open, still recovering. “I'm gonna need a few minutes. That was...wow.”

Gabriel placed a kiss on her forehead then reached out for Sam, taking his hand and pulling him up the bed. He grasped Sam's chin and tugged him down for a passionate kiss. He could taste her on Sam's tongue and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. “While we’re waiting for her come down from the cloud you put her on, I want that cock in my mouth again.” Gabriel licked and nipped his way down Sam’s body, stopping here and there to lavish a bit of extra attention on the spots that made Sam gasp or twitch, tucking that information away for later use.

By the time Gabriel got to Sam’s hard cock, Sam’s head had lolled back, and he was panting, his hands roaming through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel wasted no time in taking him in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before licking a line down to the base, following the vein that stood out on it. Once Gabriel had all of Sam in his mouth, he began bobbing in earnest, eager to hear Sam lose control.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, Gabe, shit, that feels so good. Fuck, don’t stop Gabe, just like that.” Sam moaned and twitched under Gabriel’s mouth, his legs beginning to shake from how hard he was clenching his muscles. He grabbed Gabriel’s hair tighter and began thrusting slowly, loving every second of it. “Dammit, Gabe, want you so bad, fuck, can’t wait to be in you. I’ve wanted you for so fucking long.” Gabriel moaned around his cock in response and the feeling sent a shiver up his spine. Sam looked down at Christa to find her watching them, her eyes lust-filled once again. “You ready for us, sweetheart?” She nodded up at him as she sat up.

“Gabe, baby, need you, now.” He nudged at Gabriel’s head till Gabriel pulled off of him and straightened up on his knees. “I want to fuck you while you fuck Christa. Okay?”

“Hell, yes!” Gabriel went and took Christa’s place in the middle of the bed, laying down and spreading his legs wide enough for Sam to fit between them. Christa swung a leg over him and straddled his torso, facing him, while she reached a hand back to stroke his still erect cock as Sam got into position.

“Lube”, Sam questioned.

“Angel powers, remember Sammy? Don’t need it”, Gabriel snapped his fingers to prep himself, not wanting to wait a single moment more to feel Sam in him.

Christa hovered over Gabriel’s erection and slowly lowered herself down, loving the sounds he made as she stretched around him. Once he was fully in her, she stilled for a moment, waiting for Sam to join them.

Sam lined himself up against Gabriel’s tight hole and eased himself in, an inch at a time, allowing the angel to adjust to the feeling and groaning out at the feeling of him around his aching cock. “Fuck, Gabe, feels so good. Shit, you’re so tight.” Gabriel moaned out in response, incapable of speech as the hunter bottomed out inside him.

“Ready, Gabe, honey”, Christa asked, looking down at him, his eyes lust-blown and nearly glowing. He nodded in response and she reached out and took his hand as she began to ride him.

Sam slowly drew back and thrust himself back into Gabriel earning a moan from both him and Christa as Gabriel arched his back, pushing further into Christa at just the right angle. Gabriel continued his thrusts upwards into her, his retreats pushing him back down onto Sam’s cock just as hard. A ferocious groan broke free from his throat as Sam started slamming into him, knowing now he didn’t have to worry about hurting him.

Christa’s head fell back against Sam’s chest as she began rotating her hips, grinding down on Gabriel, feeling her release nearing its peak. He angled his head downward to suck at her neck, and reached one hand around down to her clit, rubbing furious circles knowing she was as close as he was. His other hand sought out Gabriel’s and clutched at it as he continued thrusting into him.

“Sam, Gabe, fuck, I-I’m gonna come…fuck, Gabe, so close, so close.” Christa cried out their names over and over like a litany as she felt the coil snap within her and came harder than she ever had before.

Her orgasm triggered a chain reaction and within a few seconds Gabriel spilled into her as her walls clenched around him. Sam soon followed, unable to hold back any longer; the sight of his two lovers coming undone causing him to lose control and with one final thrust, he fell over that edge along with them. They continued grinding into each other as they rode out their orgasms, the air filled with the sounds of their breath. Christa collapsed onto Gabriel’s chest, and Sam slowly withdrew from Gabriel and crawled up to the head of the bed on shaky knees.

He laid down next to them, running a hand along Christa’s back. She gave Gabriel a kiss and maneuvered herself off of him, turning to face Sam. She managed to pull herself over him, to his other side so that he was sandwiched between them. Gabriel propped himself up on his side, draping an arm over Sam’s torso as Christa did the same, her hand entwining with Gabriel’s. Gabriel snapped them clean and rested his head on Sam’s neck, a contented sigh escaping his lips as Christa tucked her head under his chin.

Sam had never felt more loved than he did in that moment, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, enveloped in their flesh and heat. The last thing he heard that night was their whispered proclamations of love.

**Author's Note:**

> being a Gabe girl, i had planned to make him the focus of the story, but a certain smirk in the supernatural parody 2 (im sure u know the one) gave me sudden Sam feels so this happened instead. i don't regret it. Sam deserves to be happy. i hope u enjoyed it. if i get the confidence, i may end up writing more.


End file.
